


Oneus/Onewe University AU Profiles

by BangtanLuv9394



Series: Oneus/Onewe University AU [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLuv9394/pseuds/BangtanLuv9394
Summary: These are the character profiles for my Oneus/Onewe University AU One-shot Series! Each one-shot story will focus around these characters. You can use this for reference!
Series: Oneus/Onewe University AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073201
Kudos: 6





	Oneus/Onewe University AU Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the profiles! I am trying to add pictures, but it’s being a pain. Pictures will come soon!

  
Name: Jin Yonghoon  
Age: 23  
Secondary Gender: Alpha (sandalwood)  
Major: Graduates degree in Music Composition  
Partner: Giwook  
Facts:  
-He is a teaching assistant for MUSA 147: Vocal II course.  
-Lives with Youngjo(his cousin) and Seoho  
-Has a Bachelor of Music in Vocal Performance

Name: Kim Youngjo  
Age: 23  
Secondary Gender: Alpha (Ink on parchment)  
Major: Undergraduates in Fine Arts (3rd Year)  
Partner: Hwanwoong  
Facts:  
-He traveled abroad for a few years before starting college  
-He lives with Yonghoon (his cousin) and Seoho  
-He has a part-time job at PJ’s Pizza in the Student Union.

Name: Lee Seoho  
Age: 22  
Secondary Gender: Beta  
Major: PhD in Medical Robotics Engineering  
Partner: TBA  
Facts:  
-He has a Bachelor of Science in Medical Technology and a Masters of Science in Biomedical Engineering  
-He lives with Youngjo and Yonghoon (He moved in after breaking up with Geonhak)  
-He is incredibly intelligent, and lives off of scholarship and grant money

Name: Kim Geonhak  
Age: 21  
Secondary Gender: Alpha (Rainforest)  
Major: Undergraduates in Early Childhood Development (4th year)  
Partner: TBA  
Facts:  
-He only dates betas and alphas because sweet scents make him ill  
-He lives by himself (He used to live with Seoho before their break up.)  
-He works at a cafe near the college named Q (co-worker Harin)

Name: Ju Harin  
Age: 20  
Secondary Gender: Alpha (Campfire)  
Major: Undergraduate in Culinary Art and Music History (3rd year-duel major)  
Partner: Kanghyun  
Facts:  
-He has known Kanghyun since they were babies and began dating in middle school  
-He lives with Kanghyun  
-He works at a cafe near the college named Q (co-worker Geonhak)

Name: Lee Keonhee  
Age: 20  
Secondary Gender: Omega (Sweet Rice Cakes and Honey)  
Major: Unknown (2nd year)  
Partner: TBA  
Facts:  
-He is asexual  
-He lives with his parents and younger sisters  
-He is currently unemployed, but is looking for a job  
-He doesn’t attend the same college as everyone, but goes to a neighboring college

Name: Yeo Hwanwoong  
Age: 20  
Secondary Gender: Omega (Peaches)  
Major: Undergraduates in Fine Arts for Dance (2nd year)  
Partner: Youngjo  
Facts:  
-He met Youngjo in high school and waited for him while he traveled abroad before they began dating  
-He lives in the dorm and has an omega roommate named Wooyoung  
-He works part-time as a dance instructor at a private academy

Name: Kanghyun  
Age: 20  
Secondary Gender: Beta  
Major: Undergraduates in Music Composition (3rd year)  
Partner: Harin  
Facts:  
-His birth name is Kang Hyunggu, but he started going by Kanghyun when he was kicked out of his family  
-He lives with Harin  
-He works as a bellhop for a 5-star hotel

Name: Son Dongmyeong  
Age: 19 (Birthday recently passed in story)  
Secondary Gender: Omega (Vanilla)  
Major: None  
Partner: TBA  
Facts:  
-He is the son of the owner of RBW University  
-He took Giwook into their home when he was kicked out by his parents  
-He was a player, but recently has a mysterious lover that no one has seen

Name: Son Dongju  
Age: 19 (Birthday recently passed in story)  
Secondary Gender: Beta  
Major: None  
Partner:TBA  
Facts:  
-He is the son if the owner of RBW University  
-He memorized all the names, majors, and scholarships of the students to use as blackmail if needed  
-He frequently visits Q for coffee and scones

Name: Lee Giwook  
Age:19 (Birthday recently passed in story)  
Secondary Gender: Omega (Caramel)  
Major: Undergraduates no major (1st year)  
Partner: Yonghoon  
Facts:  
-He started living with Dongmyeong and Dongju when he was in high school  
-He works part time at a GS25 (convenience store)  
-He is always reassuring Yonghoon that their age difference isn’t a big deal.


End file.
